Sneaking into his life
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: All the girl wants to do is know her father. Its not fair! Her friends know their dads, but her dad left before she was born. Now she wants to find him, but what if he doesn't want to know her? Its up to Lilli Sanban and best friend Amanda to find out.
1. Wait WHAT!

**I'm back and ready for action!**

**I've recent;y been told that my two favorite Youtubers, Toby Turner and Olga Kay, have split and it's gotten me down in the dumps.**

**Nothing a new story can't fix.**

**Now let's begin.**

**Also I updated a new picture of 3/4 to deviantart and I think it turned out well.**

**I don't own anything.**

**-Also the rest of my one year story will be uploaded shorty-**

She was biting her tongue trying not to cry and trying to stay calm in the principal's office. It was a new school and no one here knew her background. No one except for me, her best friend Amanda Gilligan.

I looked through the glass of the door into the room where the principal was lecturing her. It wasn't her fault. The Kids next door swore to us that there was poison in the food, brain washing poison. With Lilli as our leader she went down with the ship. Taking all of the blame. I have never met a braver twelve year old.

When she walks through the door she has a certain look on her face that you know she had to explain that her dad isn't around.

He probably even had the nerve to say, "What would your father say about this?"

And she probably would say back "You tell me. I've never met him"

Feeling sorry he would let her off with maybe a detention and send her back to class.

"How did it go?" I asked. I had the certain cheerfulness in my voice that I tried to pass on to her. Her emotion stayed the same.

"How do you think it went?" she asked. "I have a detention."

If he asked about her dad, she wouldn't tell me. I may be her best friend but not everything is shared between us.

"I could run in there, demand one too," I smiled at her. She didn't want to cheer up. She looked so alone. I had a feeling she wasn't down about the detention.

After school we walked to her house. Like usual her mom was there and greeted us at the door.

"Hello you two," she smiled at us.

"Hello Miss Sanban," I waved my hand and followed Lilli upstairs to her room. Kuki could tell by the way her daughter said nothing that she had a rough day.

When we got upstairs Lilli just sat on her bed with nothing to say. Kuki Sanban was used to her daughter getting in trouble, she had been there. She and Wallabee Beatles used to be stuck after school every day in from middle school to high school. Probably even before that but Miss Sanban doesn't talk about numbuh four (Which was his KND and TND name at the time) much.

The only time he is brought up is every year on father's day.

"Wanna play a computer game?" I asked. She didn't say anything.

She's never been this upset about it. A lot of people had parents who left when they weren't even born yet. I mean she gets sad when she thinks about him but not like this.

Maybe if she met him she would feel better.

I usually keep these kinds of thoughts to myself but this time it just seemed to slip out.

"Maybe we should find him."

"What?" she asked.

She didn't hear me. Now is my chance! I can make up some ridiculous story and just get away with the whole thing.

But I won't.

"Maybe you should find him, give him a piece of your mind!"

"I don't know…"

She thought about it. She thought long and hard. She did want to meet him. She really wanted to meet him. But mostly she wanted to make him feel the pain she had been feeling for twelve years.

"I don't know… What if he doesn't wanna meet me, what if he slams the door in my face?"

"You're a KND agent! You can totally take the cruddy adult!" I exclaimed.

"Fine," she said tightening her firsts. If she got anything from numbuh four, it was his bravery.

"What? Wait….really? Are you sure?" My motivation speeches never work. Never.

I'm not sure what made her go toward her closet and pack her bags. It wasn't that she wanted to jump into his arms yelling "Daddy!" it was something different.

She didn't think of his as her dad, but as just another adult she fights everyday.

"And I know just how to find him."

Somehow we ended up outside my house.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Your mom's not home?" she asked me, avoiding my question. I nodded. She proceeded inside.

"Amanda, is that you?" my dad called down the steps as he walked toward the front door. I lived down the street from Lilli and she knew this house almost better then I did. We've spent whole summers camping out in my living room.

"We want to find my dad," she said filling her lungs with air. She wasn't the adventuress type. Her mom had told her to be careful or someone might hurt her. Like Wally hurt Kuki. Maybe that's why she's doing this.

My dad took the question like taking a bullet.

"W-what?" he asked.

I saw a tear drip down the girl's face. The KND had taught us to be strong but nothing can prepare you for this. Though this isn't the first time she's cried while in the KND.

It wasn't formally told to Lilli until she was ten years old. Sure she knew he wasn't around but never asked why. Maybe she thought he was dead.

Around that time she got papers about a father daughter dance and had asked my dad to take her.

But sure enough he was taking his actual daughter.

When Lilli showed up alone to the party parents whispered to their children that she was brave to go alone even though her dad was a dead beat.

She didn't know what a dead beat was.

"My dad would be here if he could!" she screamed at all of them. My dad walked toward her as she began to cry harder. Before he could hold her in his arms she ran out the door.

She pushed past everyone and made her way into the parking lot. Her golden hair in her face and her pretty dress all wet from the rain.

When my dad caught up to her he took her in his arms and told her the truth.

"Your dad…was a great man." He said trying not to cry himself as I stood behind and watched him. I had never asked about Lilli's father before but the answer is not what I thought.

"He was?" Lilli asked, her eyes red.

"Yes. He loved your mother. And he was a brave man."

Lilli smiled but my father's frown stayed. "But he left before you were born."

"…why?"

"He wasn't ready. He was 16 and your mom was 15."

Looking back on it her parents were young. And if her father loved her mother why would he leave?

"Find him?" He asked in what was almost a whisper.

"…Y-yes," she stuttered.

He sat down. Thought it through slowly. Did he know anything that could help us? More importantly, would he help us?

"I knew this day would come," my dad pulled out his laptop and opened a page saved. "He lives in New york."

Apparently so.

"You knew this and you didn't tell me?" she asked. Hurt.

"I couldn't send a four year old to beat him senseless," my dad chuckled. He always did have a good sense of humor.

"Did you ever… visit him?"

He shook his head, "No, but after you were born I wrote to him. He didn't write back and I'm not sure he even opened it. He didn't like hearing about his mistakes from me."

My dad wrote the information on a piece of paper and gave us some money for plan tickets and anything else we might need.

"What about my mom?" she asked. My dad shook his head.

"I will cover for you; she'll think you're here or away on KND business."

I headed to the door and just as we were about to walk though it she ran back and gave my dad a hug.

He _was_ more of a dad to her then her real one was.

**-End of chapter-**

**I have a new little cousin! Her name is Lily!**

**YAY! I can teach her about the KND and get a new writer on here when she gets older.**

**Her father is around BTW. I thought of this story but wanted to make her a character and her name fit so perfectly.**

**I need a total of 4 reviews to update. I already have the next chapter done but I'll only update this if people want it.**

**In the next chapter you learn where Wally is now.**

**:) YAY**

**Review button is right bellow !**


	2. A little revenge

**I won't lie to you. I didn't expect to get the reviews.**

**Divachick86- yes you were the fourth reviewer :)**

**Frittzycrazy- Yes, yes it is,**

**Numbuh24InsaneBrain- :) Who doesn't?**

**KukixWally_BratxBoomer- Lets hope.**

He was sitting in a swirly chair and playing with some paper clips.

"Beatles!" his boss yelled so loud everyone in the office could hear him. Wallabee stood up and walked toward the office. His back slumping.

"Y-yes Mister Boss?" he asked.

"You're fired."

"What?" He asked in the most obvious accent you've ever heard, "Why?"

"You haven't done a single job for me in a week, Now pack up your cubicle and leave this building at once!"

That's the millionth job he's had and lost this month. Maybe if he could focus for more than two seconds he could hold a job.

It wasn't easy finding a job when you never completed high school. When he was sixteen he had run away from his problems what he didn't know was that his problem was on a plane here right now.

He took the bus to his apartment in the bad neighborhood he could barely afford.

He jiggled his keys in the door and when it still didn't open he hit it with his foot. Sure it enough it swung open and he entered the place, exhausted. He sat on his broken couch and went through his mail.

"Eviction notice?" Wally asked. He had been late on rent and this land lord wasn't having it. He couldn't be thrown out! He would have to live on the streets!

He sighed and set the mail down. What was he going to?

He was too tired to think. He slowly drifted off sleep on the couch.

**Meanwhile**

Her favorite song "Sideburns song" by Tobuscus was playing and she didn't even pretend to smile. It was going to be a long plane ride and she still looked glum. Worse than a puppy whose just been kicked.

I smiled at the kicked puppy.

"Planes are fun right!" I exclaimed looking out the window as we took off. The sun was setting at the clouds were red, may favorite color. Some of the clouds looked more orange, which was Lilli's favorite. Though this didn't cheer the girl up.

"Hey, what do you call a cow with no legs?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked.

"Ground beef!"

She socked me in the arm. I still smiled.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"What…if he doesn't want to know me?" she asked.

What if he didn't? It's usually me who wants to do crazy things without thinking. I wouldn't have thought of that.

"He does," I said to her.

"How do you know?"

"Because you want to know the person who has missed out on your life, you got that gene from him."

Maybe that cheered her up, though maybe not. She was silent the rest of the flight but had a look of excitement on her face.

**-Meanwhile-**

It was the middle of the night and she didn't even knock when entering the room. She never knocked. She had known my dad since they were kids.

"Hey Hoagie," Kuki Sanban greeted her friend, "Where's Abby?"

"She had to work late," my father explained, "What brings you by?"

"I'm here to pick up Lilli," she smiled. Hoagie frowned.

"Uh they had KND stuff to do," he lied through his teeth.

"On a school night!" Miss Sanban exclaimed.

He smiled back at her, "Don't act like you never did."

Kuki smiled too, "Fine… call me when they get back," she smiled brightly and headed home. My dad stretched out on the couch. He didn't think she would fall for it.

"Are you sure this is the place?" she asked me. I looked at the GPS on my deodorant.

"Sure is. What a dump."

I nodded and she hesitantly started knocking on the door. First very quietly and then louder and faster. I silently think that she was trying to get it out now to avoid doing this to his face.

"Yes?" he opened the door. He was tall and strong, dressed in a white shirt and shorts. Lilli was more then half his size but she was still shorter than me. Wallabee looked noticeably shorter then my dad. Maybe he was short as a kid?

He looked just like when he was little. Lilli and I have been to the KND museum and learned a lot about him. A lot of things that he should've been able to say himself. In the museum every picture of him included him next to Kuki Sanban. Back when things were simple.

He looked tired; like he had just woken up even though it's four in the afternoon.

I wasn't sure what she was going to say. She took a deep breath and blurted it out.

"You need money right?"

YEAH! She told him! …wait what?

I looked at her in confusion and then at the eviction notice on his half opened door.

"What?" he asked.

Lilli smiled at him, waving money in his face. He didn't look tempted at all.

He started closing the door when suddenly a man with a mustache ran by yelling, "Remember Beatles, I need that money by Friday or you're evicted."

Mr. Beatles sighed and opened the door wider, "Come on in."

Inside was small and not very clean. He had a living room, kitchen, a bathroom, and a small closet.

"Who are you two?"

She wanted to tell him. But she couldn't. She wanted to get to know him first.

"Doesn't matter who we are," she said. He always was a strong leader and seemed to have control of the situation. But I knew it wouldn't be long before this back fired.

"I think it does…why are you giving me this?" He held up the money.

"You need it right?" she asked.

"Right…"

"Well we need a place to stay while visiting NY!" I chimed in. "I'm Amanda and this is-"

"-Victoria," she lied to him. "I'm Victoria Munson."

"You want to stay here… with a total stranger."

"You aren't a stranger Wallabee," Lilli said. I stopped breathing. Would she say it? If she would then why lie about her name?

"I'm not?" He asked. Shocked we knew his name. He backed up into the kitchen.

"No…you're Wallabee Beatles. You were the famous numbuh four, am I right?"

He looked taken back. Sure this was a big part of his past but how big was it? I mean I knew he met Kuki Sanban in the KND, all his friends were in it, and when he ran away from being a father all those years ago he left his KND job behind.

He took a breath.

"Yeah…. You kids in the KND?"

"Yup," we both said at the same time.

"We're on KND official business," I said, "And we needed someone we could trust to stay with."

"I don't know… there are so many other places you kids would rather stay. I'm not good with kids."

Lilli gave me a look that just screamed _Tell me about it._

"Your our biggest hero!" Lilli exclaimed. She was good at that. Acting I mean. She was in the school play, the same one her mom was in forever ago. She used her acting to her advantage and often tried teens into thinking we were just short thirteen year olds. But that was simple stuff. This was to an actual KND Kid! Granted miss Sanban said he was a little slow but there was no way he would buy this.

He bought it.

That night we slept on the couches and as uncomfortable as it was for me, it was worse for Lilli who cried silently in her sleep.

It can't be easy.

"You kids want breakfast?" his Australian accent woke us up the next morning, well me anyway. Lilli was already up and watching TV. She was silent.

"No thanks," I said. Mr. Beatles was wearing a suit and tie.

"I'll be back this afternoon, you kids know how to take care of yourselves?" he asked.

"Oh sure," I smiled, "You took care of yourself back in the KND right?"

"Yeah… that's all he took care of…" Lilli murmured.

Wallabee didn't seem to hear her as he ran out the door. When he was gone Lilli turned off the TV.

"Why didn't you tell him?" I asked.

"And ruin my plan?"

I wasn't surprised she had a plan, she always did. But I thought she would take the high road on this one.

I was wrong.

She dragged me out of the apartment and down the street. Whatever she was planning would be the end of me.

"Why are we here?" I whispered walking with her.

"According to his schedule he has a job interview today," she smiled at me like a serial killer.

"So?"

"So let's sabotage it!" she yelled. Soon she started running. I chased after her as she ran down street. She still had that creepy smile. And By now I knew her plan.

She was going to ruin his life. Like he ruined hers.

We arrived at a large tall building. Lilli told me he was on the seventh floor when we got on the elevator. When the elevator stopped at his floor we saw him on the other side of the room, he was waiting for his name to be called. Suddenly Lilli took out her phone.

"Hello Mr. Beatles?" she asked winking at me. I could see Wallabee on his phone. How did she get his number?

"Yes?"

"You're apartment is on fire and-" that's when we saw him jump up, still holding the phone to his ear. We jumped behind a small fern in the office and he ran by us.

"Are the girls okay?" he asked. Lilli stopped smiling. The question sent her mind in multiple directions. She didn't think he'd ask. Without words to answer his question she hung up.

The next thing we had to do was beat Wallabee Home. How hard could that be? I mean a KND almost TND agent beating home an adult? Sure he used to be one of us but he's a little out of practice.

**-End of chapter-**

**And that for now is the end!**

**Wally: MY APARTMENT!**

**Lilli: *giggles***

**Abby: Fearofchicken13 needs another 4 reviews to update.**

**Wally: Why not ask for five?**

**Me: Baby steps Wallabee, Baby steps.**

**Review!**


	3. Spending the day

**Wow that was fast!**

**Okay then. On with the show.**

When he ran in the door panting. I almost laughed. But if I had laughed he Lilli would've killed me.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently turning off the TV.

"I ….I thought the cruddy place was on fire!" Wally exclaimed taking a breath. He looked at his watch. He missed the interview.

Wally really looked pissed.

And that made Lilli happy.

Wally muttered something to himself and stayed in his room for a while. He didn't come out for the rest of the day.

The next day Wally didn't have any interviews. Maybe he was giving up.

I'm not sure why Lilli was torturing him so much. Maybe she wanted him to suffer.

Suffer like a kid without a father.

But like a father might do for his daughters he asked to spend the day with us.

And that threw Lilli off.

"You want to spend the day with me?" she asked while eating some cereal.

"Both of you, I want to know how the KND has been without me,"

Wallabee wasn't a mean guy. He used to be in the KND. But I couldn't help but feel like he was using us for information. Not the bad, I'm an evil adult kind of using, but the kind where he wants to know what has changed because of him.

Wallabee got us a cab and rode with us to a secret location. I wasn't sure where he was taking up but once we got there I already knew what we were doing.

It was dark. You couldn't hear anything for a whole second. Everyone in the room was silent.

Then the movie started.

"That's numbuh 86," Wally whispered to Lilli, who he sat beside, "She was in the KND the same time I was. Probably longer."

"I know," she whispered back, "She's good friends with my mom."

-Later-

"Put these on," he threw Lilli and I some shoes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked as we walked down the NY streets. He led us into a building.

He was taking us bowling.

Lilli loved bowling. When she was little my dad used to take her and me while her mom worked. My dad always used to babysit for her.

We took out turns and bowled. When Wallabee got a spare I exclaimed, "That man has energy to spare!"

He looked at me weird. "That is one of the corniest things I've ever cruddy heard!"

"So?" he asked Lilli while I waited for my ball to come back, "Who sent you here?"

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I mean someone sent you two to say with me on your mission. Who?" he looked worried. Did he think one of his old friends sent us?

"You lived the closest to where our mission is," she lied and smiled through it.

We played at the back of the bowling alley. Mostly alone. When suddenly a man brought his daughter over. Him and her played right next to us.

He helped the four year old push the ball down the lane. And even when she failed he cheered for her.

Lilli starred at them.

Wally did too.

"If you don't knock all the pins down on the first ball, please spare me the details." I laughed at my joke but they didn't even move. Their eyes were just focused on the Father and daughter.

I just looked at Wally and Lilli like they had lost it.

"Well we better be going," Wally snapped out of it. Lilli did too as soon as he spoke. I won the game By the way. He led us out and due to short funds he walked us to his apartment.

He ordered us dinner that night. He called for Chinese food. When it was delivered he slipped a movie into his VCR (Remember those?) and slid on her jacket. He opened the door slowly so it wouldn't squeak. Our eyes were glued to the TV. I turned around.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He stopped sneaking.

"Nowhere." He lied.

I gave him a look. Lilli did too. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"Look I gotta go," he looked down at his watch and ran out the door. Lilli jumped up and ran for the door. I followed.

We followed the blonde down every street, keeping a safe distance. It was pouring out but we couldn't lose him. Lilli was looking for a reason to hate him and this could be it.

We followed him to a small building and waited for him to be safely doing whatever before we busted in.

So we waited outside for a moment.

Then threw the doors open.

And what did we see?

You wouldn't believe it.

**And that is how you hang a cliff**

**Wally: What?**

**Me: Cliffhanger. It's a cliffhanger Wallabee.**

**Wally: oh.**

**Me: This time I need 5 reviews. This will stall them for a little longer muhahahaha**


	4. You can't tell anyone

**Fearofchicken13 burst through the door.**

**Wally: Where the crud have you been?**

**Me: NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! I HAVE A CHAPTER TO WRITE!**

**My computer froze and I restarted it without saving this chapter.**

**I was sick yesterday. Deathly ill. Okay not literally but I felt like I was.**

**And today I slept late and went to pet a dog.**

**And then my favorite YouTuber uploaded a new video. Sorry.**

**NOTES- **

**The movie they watched in the last chapter was supposed to be Brave (a new Disney movie I haven't seen yet) the girl in it looks like Fanny.**

**You also may have noticed I make a lot of mistakes.**

**Sorry about that. I type fast and read fast and if it wasn't for Spell check things would be spelled Wearid.**

So many people. We ran inside and ducked down in the crowd. He was on a stage holding something big. We made sure we could see him but that he couldn't see us.

"Alright everyone!" He exclaimed, "Who is ready for tonight!"

Everyone sitting at tables spread in the audience screamed.

He grabbed the big heavy thing and held it across him.

And he played it.

Because that thing was a guitar.

"This goes out to a girl I used to date in high school!" he exclaimed and people clapped. Suddenly he started playing ("get away" by Mitchel Musso) a really nice song.

When he started playing Lilli stopped talking. She was mesmerized by it. Or so she seemed. She was deep in thought and just stared at him.

I didn't know he was good at singing.

But I did.

_Flashback_

"_tell me more about daddy," six year old Lilli squealed as her mother tucked her up in bed._

"_Well he loved to sing. He wouldn't tell anyone. Not even me. I had to catch him doing it. He was afraid, for the first time in his life, that he would be a joke to everyone if he did."_

"_Wow," Lilli smiled_

I smiled at the memory. But then I remembered what happened next.

_I was lying on the floor next to her bed._

"_He probably didn't sing publicly because he sucked." I said. Lilli's smiled faded. She sat up in bed._

"_W-what?"_

"_He probably sang worse than Lilly from Hannah Montana."_

_She hugged an orange and green bear and asked._

"_No! My daddy is the bestest singer ever!"_

"_Prove it. Have you ever heard him sing?"_

I was such a jerk to her. But then again I was six and I didn't know she never saw her father before. That day was the day she pushed me into the wall. The hole is still there. That day she realized she would be a good leader in the KND.

But I don't take credit for that.

When he was done Lilli left her trance. Wally walked off stage in a fancy jacket she left the apartment in and jeans. He looked nice. He must really like it here.

When he got to the door he saw us. I mean of course he did, we were standing right in front of it.

"W-what the crud?" Was all he could make out. I could see his face burning.

I smirked at him.

Lilli didn't have any emotion.

"Come on," he took our arms and led us outside and down the street to his apartment.

He didn't talk the whole way.

Either did Lilli.

I did though but no one listened.

When we got back to his place he had no words.

Lilli and I sat on the couch.

Wally just stared at us.

He was mad.

His face was either red with anger and frustration…

…or embarrassment.

"You followed me?" he asked us.

"You sing?" I asked. As if I was surprised. Lilli looked down at her shoes. Was she afraid she let him down?

"I don't have a job. You kids know that. I get a little extra cash for doing this."

"Do the people back in the KND know your-"

"-No. No and we're gonna keep it that way," he stated.

"But your good Wallabee," Lilli spoke up.

"You kids pull your PJs out of your little bags and get ready for bed."

I have never seen anyone so stressed out.

He dragged himself to his room. He didn't even make it inside before….

Lilli knocked over her bag.

An orange bear fell out.

And Wallabee froze in place.

He recognized it.

**Because I let you all down and didn't update right away all I need is 3 reviews and one comment on my deviant art graduation picture for me to update.**

**Just find fearofchicken13 on and leave a comment**

**And also leave a comment here.**

**Ciao.**


	5. bearly a picture of Lilli

**I have been on your side of this. I wait and I wait and I wait for people to update.**

**I seriously forgot.**

**I was sitting on my computer watching Netflix when suddenly I was like**

"**My god! My story!"**

**So sorry.**

**So here we go.**

"What is that?" Wally pointed to the bear.

Lilli snatched it up. She held it. Wally starred.

"My bear?" she asked.

He looked bewildered.

What connects him to this bear?

"Look it's late." Wally stated. His eyes not leaving the bear. "I'm…I'm going to bed." He stuttered. He nearly ran into his room forgetting to open his door. He grabbed the handle just a moment before his face collided with the door.

And just like that he ran off.

Weird.

Lilli and I shrugged. Then went to sleep ourselves.

Today was a Saturday. Wallabee didn't need to leave the apartment.

Lilli was watching the annoying orange when Wallabee walked into the room. He had bed head.

"Hey Wally," I greeted him. I knew I was supposed to hate this guy but he's been pretty calm. And he was easily annoyed. It was funny. Maybe that's why Miss Sanban fell for him.

Miss Sanban told us that if we ever really pissed him off though, he got mean. He made her cry. But in the end… he knew how to make her smile.

"Hey Wallabee," I started walking into the kitchen to ask for some water but before I could I crashed into the book shelf he had. Mostly it had old year books and work books for jobs he lost. But one fell right off the shelves.

"What's that?" Lilli asked running over completely ignoring me on the floor. Wally reached out a hand a lifted me up. I smiled.

"Oh, this?" he asked lifting it up. "It's my photo album."

"Can you show it to us?" I asked excitedly. Lilli would never admit it but she was curios too. She didn't really know much about her dad's side of the family. She knew his parents because they lived down the street but besides that no one.

Wally thought about it for a second before leading us over to the couch. Lilli sat on his left side and I sat on his right.

He opened the album.

"That's my parents," he pointed to an oldish picture of her grandparents. They still looked pretty much the same. After Wallabee had left they made sure they got to know their granddaughter, even if Wally didn't. "I haven't seen them in years." He smiled at the photo.

"why not?" Lilli asked.

"Uh…Hey look!" he turned the page.

"What?" I asked.

"That's me," he pointed to a picture of himself when he was only a baby.

Lilli glared at every picture. She hated him. She hated his family. He showed them pictures of Christmases he got to spend with both of his parents; something that, because of him, she never got to do. It made her sick.

Though something about sitting by his side while he told his family story made her feel joy. Like it was what she always wanted.

He turned the page and there was a picture of _my_ father standing next to him at prom.

"Is that your date?" I laughed even though I just called my own father gay. He glared.

"No," then turned the page and pointed to a girl in a bright green dress with her hair in a bun. "That was her."

I was surprised to see miss Sanban in this. And I could tell by the way the page was all bent up and used that he had turned to this page a lot.

_Maybe when he missed her._

He told us all about the KND and showed us pictures of a kid we didn't know. Numbuh one. We'd heard stories though but never pictures like this. Him at the beach frowning. With rainbow monkey underwear! It was a lot of fun. While me and Wallabee were laughing about some picture of Nigel Uno Lilli turned the page. There was only one picture and a note on the page. The paper was folded so you would have to take it out of the plastic part to see what was on it and the picture was of a sleeping baby in a hospital baby bed. The baby had hair as golden as Wally's.

Wally hadn't yet noticed she turned the page. But once he had…

It only took a few seconds to snap the book shut, sending dust into the air.

"Who was that?" Lilli asked. Wallabee wasn't smiling.

"No one," he said.

"What?" Lilli asked. She had just thought that was a picture of him as a baby but ….

"I have to go to the bathroom," he said standing up and placing the book back on the shelf, "Don't touch my book."

And he ran out of the room.

Lillie stood up. I opened my mouth to speak but instead stood up and followed.

I didn't say anything as Lilli pulled out the book from the shelf. I watched as she pulled the leather cover open. She went to the last page and felt the plastic seal on her finger tips for a second before opening it and pulling out the note.

**Dear Wallabee,**

** If you don't like hearing about your mistakes from me then why make so many? When you were little and tried to hide your feelings from Kuki and made a fool of yourself I tried not to laugh too hard and point it out to her. **

**Kuki.**

**You still stood by her through everything. You beat up her boyfriend in sixth grade after he humiliated her. You were always there for her. **

**Were.**

**Past tense.**

**I don't expect you to change your mind and come back but if you could consider it. Not for me, not for Abby, not even for Kuki. For the little girl who will wonder where her father is for the rest of time.**

**I have included a picture from yesterday when she was born.**

**Her name is Lilli.**

**-Hoagie P. Gilligan**

When she looked up from reading the note he was standing only a few feet in front of her, with a O.o look on his face.

When his sense returned he snatched the note from her and stuffed it back into the book. He threw the book on the shelf but could see in the girl's eyes that she knew.

**If I do recall back in like chapter one Hoagie said "I sent him a letter once. I doubt he read it though."**

**Or something along that lines.**

**Could it be?**

**I'll update extremely soon because I need to finish this before I go on vacation next week.**

**If you have a story idea PM. I NEED new ideas.**

**:)**


	6. Now you know

**Amanda: You didn't ask for a certain numbuh of reviews yet it took you forever to update. What gives?**

**Lilli: Yeah!**

**Me: Well…I I'm a professional crastinator. *I giggle at the joke* sorry.**

"…Now you know," He said in a low voice. Lilli barely heard him say it but when she did she looked up.

"This is dated thirteen years ago… you never went back…."

"No," Wallabee said. It's all he could say. His heart was heavy. He wanted to leave this in the past.

"Why not?" she asked. Her eyes blurring with tears. He didn't notice and stared at the floor.

"…I don't…." was all he could say.

"Why didn't you go back for me…." She said. This time he noticed the tears. He looked more struck then before. Now he couldn't move. Lilli couldn't either.

It's like time stood still.

"Lilli?" he finally spoke up. Her heart pounding in her ears. Her knees weakened.

As did his.

Lilli nodded.

Wally practically ran in her direction, moving with a swift motion and pulling her into him. And for the first time ever. She hugged her father. And He hugged back harder than ever.

I smiled at them.

**Meanwhile**

"Hoagie it's been a week!" Kuki exclaimed, "Where are they really?"

"I …uh….well," he stuttered.

You could call it saved by the bell as suddenly the phone went off. Kuki glanced at the caller Id before freezing stiff. She saw his name flash on it and with shaky hands reached for the phone. My dad smiled innocently.

"H-h-hello?" she asked.

"H-hey Kooks!" Wally exclaimed. We could see the buckets of sweat pour down him. It's been years since they last spoke.

"Wally did you just get amnesia or something?" she asked.

"Well I have the game. but that's not all I have!" he exclaimed trying to make it look better than it was.

"Smooth," I whispered jokingly.

"What do you mean?" Kuki asked.

"Mom?" Lilli asked into phone.

"Lilli?!" Kuki exclaimed into the phone. That is the last person she expected to hear. "What the heck Wallabee!"

"Yeah, that's her," Wally said. After finding out that Lilli wasn't really who she said he insisted they call her mother.

I think it was just an excuse to talk to her.

"Wallabee why do you have my daughter?" Kuki asked. Wally could hear the anger in her voice.

"Don't you mean our daughter?" Wally asked. He scratched his head nervously. Sure he had played out this conversation before. Many times in his head. It was the main reason he couldn't hold a job. He was so focused on what he would say. He didn't ever think he would say it though.

"NO I do not mean that!" Kuki screamed so loud that Wally had to move his head away from the phone even though he had it on speaker. "I mean- …never mind. I'm coming to get her."

Miss Sanban set down the phone and ran upstairs to pack.

"Hello?" my dad's voice asked. Wally stopped smiling with us and turned off speaker phone, pressing the phone to his head.

"Yes?"

"How are you?" My dad asked.

"Great…" Wally said. It had been a long time since they had talked.

"Did you get my letter?"

"Yeah…yeah I got it."

"And you didn't come back?"

Wally took the phone and walked out of the room. He left the apartment and went into the hall.

"No I didn't."

"And why not?" My dad asked. Practically yelling at him.

" …." He didn't answer his question. I'm not sure that my dad expected him too.

"You've kept her alive for a week. You could've done it for 13 years."

Wallabee nodded his head even though my dad couldn't see.

"Anyway I wanted to see how my daughter is,"

Wally suddenly got his voice back, "What?"

"Amanda." My dad said into the phone.

"Oh…" i could tell by his face when I peeked into the hall that he looked caught off guard, "Well she has your sense of humor."

I smiled.

"IS THAT WALLABEE BEATLES!" my mom's voice yelled so loud that I could it clearly and didn't have to ask my dad about it later.

"What?" My dad asked.

My mom took the phone.

"WALLABEE DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO NUMBUH THREE!" she yelled.

"Abby calm down," Wally tried to persuade her. Abby was usually a mellow person.

Usually.

But Kuki Sanban was her best friend and Wally just abandon her. She had a LOT of built up anger.

"CALM DOWN?" she yelled. "YOU TOLD HER YOU WOULD BE THERE FOR HER!"

"Well I…"

"AND THEN YOU WENT A KIDNAPPED HER DAUGHTER?"

"Hey! I didn't kidnap anyone!"

"I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY COME BEAT YOU WITH Kuki!"

Suddenly my dad whispered something to my mom.

"AMANDA'S THERE TOO?"

That's when Wally ended the call. He let out a long sigh and slid down the wall.

I took a seat on the hallway floor next to him.

"Were you there the whole time?" he asked not looking in my direction.

I nodded.

"I wasn't ready," he said. Out loud. I'm not sure why he was telling me but I listened.

"And Kuki was?" I asked. Out loud I called her Miss Sanban, but to Wally that wasn't who she was. She wasn't the soccer mom who volunteered at my school and cooked for the bake sale, she was just a girl who had no idea what she was doing.

He looked at me.

"No."

"Well then why did you leave?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak but i shushed him.

"Don't tell me."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not the one who has been waiting to know for twelve and a half years."

**Wallabee knows!**

***gasp***

**Next chapter will reveal the secrets of Wally and Kuki's relationship before he left.**

**:)**

**Review.**

**I need four reviews to update. I'll even update today if I get them in time.**


	7. And thus a dramatic plot twist was born

**Three reviews?**

**Amanda: Come on. Update it anyway!**

**Me: I don't know…**

**Lilli: Please?**

**Me: Fine.**

He looked at the door. He leaned against the wall and sighed.

"How come you're so nice to me?" he asked me. "I abandon your friend."

"You were friends with my dad," I said standing up, "If you got along with him you can get along with me."

Wallabee stood up and headed inside his apartment.

Lilli was on the couch. I guess she was trying to act like she was watching TV but it was off. Lilli was crying. This is the third time I've really seen her cry.

"Lilli?" Wally said from behind her in a soft voice. She turned her head. Wiping the tears she smiled.

He came and sat down next to her. I followed.

"I want to tell you…that when I left…it was because of me."

Lilli didn't say anything. Not for a long time.

"Why did you leave?" she spoke up; "Did you not get along with my mother?"

"Kuki?" he asked, "No way! Even now I still Lov- I still uh… never mind."

Okay then… I titled my head and starred at him for the longest. He continued.

"Okay… here is what happened…"

_Flashback_

"_Wally!" Kuki ran towards her boyfriend in the hall of the high school._

"_Hey Kooks," Wally was about to shove some books in his locker when…_

"_DON'T OPEN YOUR LOCKER!" She exclaimed._

"_What?" he asked._

"_Don't open it."_

"_Why the crud not?"_

"_Just don't."_

"_But-"_

"_-Wallabee I left something in there, I'll be back to get it later. Just don't open the locker until 8__th__ period." Kuki and Wally decided to share a locker, since their original lockers were so far away and they wanted to hang out more. I mean they were dating so they hung out all the time but they wanted more time together._

"_Okay," Wally agreed._

_And Kuki believed him._

_But it might've been better to keep such things in Abby's locker though._

_-Later-_

"_Don't you need your science book?" Hoagie asked._

"_I do but Kuki doesn't want me in our locker until later."_

_Hoagie smirked at his friend, "You're so whipped."_

"_What?"_

"_You are, I just call it as I see it."_

"_I am not."_

"_Prove it, open the locker."_

"_Okay."_

_And just like that he opened the locker and reached for his book._

_At first he didn't see the brown bag but once he did he had to look inside. What was Kuki hiding? Maybe a birthday present! His birthday was in a few days._

_He looked inside._

_And the second he did he felt his knees weaken._

_His brain seemed to realize what it was before his mind._

_He threw it back into the locker and wiped his hands off on his jeans. Not that it was unclean but he felt unclean._

_Why did Kuki have a pregnancy test in her locker?_

"What did my dad say?" I asked. I was a bit surprised. This happened years ago. But yet it all seems to be fresh in Wallabee's mind.

"He starred at me and for the whole rest of the day questioned why I was as white as a ghost."

"Did you ever get your book?" Lilli asked.

"No," Wally shook his head, "That's probably what convinced him something was wrong."

"What happened next?" Lilli asked.

"Well I wanted to find Kuki without causing a scene."

"_Kuki!" he exclaimed running down every hall, letting his feet slide on the school floors. When he spotted her she took off running, with the brown bag in hand._

_He followed her through every hall way. He even went into the library; did you know his school had one of those? He didn't._

_When they reached a dead end most of the school had cleared out._

"_You opened the locker." Kuki stated. She didn't even have to ask by the look on his face._

_Wally didn't have to answer because it wasn't a question._

"_It's not Abby's." Wally stated._

_And Kuki didn't answer-_

_-because it wasn't a question._

"_Hey guys, what's going on?" Hoagie asked. He took Kuki's arm and led her into the girl's bathroom._

"_Hey, this is the girl's room," one snobby girl said._

"_Can you give us a minute?" Wallabee asked in a calm voice. The calmest voice Kuki had ever heard him use._

_The two girls in there left._

_He turned to Kuki._

"Kuki, what's going on?" he said, "She looked at me and didn't say anything."

That was the second time I ever saw Lilli cry. She didn't even try to hold it in.

Wallabee stood up.

"What about when you left?" she asked.

"A story for another time," he said. "I'm gonna cook you two some dinner!"

He ran to the kitchen. I followed.

"You still loved her?" I asked. He turned around with a pot in one hand and a macaroni box in the other.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Kuki. When you left."

Maybe he went deep into thought or maybe he was looking for a good answer. I don't know. But for a couple minutes he thought.

"Look, we'll talk later okay?"

While eating some dinner Lilli asked something that I had forgotten.

"My bear. You looked weird when I dropped it."

Wally stiffened.

"Kooks- Your mother. She never told you?"

"Told me what?" Lilli asked.

"I bought that bear. Forever and a half ago."

"I thought you left?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"You kids don't know the whole story." Wally said standing up and putting his plate in the sink.

"What is the whole story then?" Lilli asked.

"It doesn't matter…"

"It does to me," Lilli stated…

Wally looked at her. It hadn't occurred to him how much he hurt her. She lived with only one parent.

Adults were evil but it wasn't until he saw how much he hurt her that he realized how evil.

He knew he would have to tell her.

Wally took a seat next to her. He looked into her eyes. She had his eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment. Remembering.

Maybe he wanted to tell us. Maybe he felt back for leaving. Either way he opened his mouth.

"Fine, It was bad enough that I left your mother…"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"But I let her believe I would stay."

_From the moment it was confirmed, Wallabee Beatles promised Kuki Sanban he would be there for her._

_And he was._

_He told the parents with her._

_Kani had him in a held lock for seven hours. SEVEN! _

_Though Kani promised it would be longer than that._

"_I'm going to hold you in this headlock for every year of daughter's life she'll have to be raising your child!"_

_It was supposed to be 18 hours. The large number made Wally realize how serious this was and how seriously…_

…_he didn't want to be a part of it._

_Kuki got him to give up after only seven hours though._

Wally gave a strange look. Like you know when you're bored and its only you and your thoughts and suddenly you think of every stupid thing you ever did?

I guess remembering how Kuki saved him made the list because even though she did that..

… he still left.

_Wallabee's parents punished him when he got in trouble. His mother grounded him when he broke a vase._

_But how she reacted was not how he expected._

_He expected her to yell and be furious. He wanted her to yell. He deserved it._

_His mother cried._

_And that made Wallabee realize how much he was hurting people. He didn't want to let anyone down, not like this._

_His friends didn't take it well either._

_First they thought Kuki was joking. She could seem like an air head at times._

_But the look on Wallabee's face said it all._

"_You did what?" Abby exclaimed. "Wallabee you better be there for her or else I'll make you disappear."_

"_I'm in shock! I can't even think of a joke to pertain to this situation!" Hoagie exclaimed._

_And he was going to stay with her._

"Why didn't you?" Lilli asked.

"I made it about eight months…."

"Whoa. Whoa .whoa." I stopped the story. "You left one month before Lilli was born!"

Wally reddened, "It was more like three weeks…"

I smacked him in the back of his head. "My mom is going to kill you."

"Abby?" Wally asked. "She's just mad. She'll calm down before they get here."

"Wallabee this goes back further than you know. She never talked about you in a good way." Lilli shook her head.

"She talked about me? Did Kuki-Your mother?" he asked Lilli.

"On father's day since I was little." Lilli said lowly. Wally changed the subject.

"So how old are you Amanda?" he asked me. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"What?" I asked.

"How old are you?" It was a simple question but an impossible none the less.

**That was the point the author realized something was unexplained. To explain this, a dramatic plot twist would have to be made.**

"I'm… 12." I stated. Wallabee was the idiot of the group. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

I was wrong.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." He stopped me. Lilli stared at us both.

"When I left… Abby was pregnant?"

**So it dawned on me that Lilli and Amanda were supposed to be the same age but-**

**-How is that possible. Lilli is the result of a teen pregnancy.**

**..unless….**

**Amanda was too!**

***Readers gasp***

**Review**


	8. A short chapter about THAT night

**I'm not dead. Just lazy.**

**So Here's the next chapter.**

**Review, maybe?**

**Sorry about that….**

That's when Wally had to rethink the night he left.

"_Hey Dad to be." Hoagie smiled at this friend. Yes the due date was coming soon and Wally was more on edge because of it._

"_Uh hey…" Wally smiled as his friend entered the Sanban's house. Wally and Kuki were going to live there. A nursery was set up in an empty room upstairs._

"_You suck Wallabee."_

_Does Mushi think he didn't know that?_

"_How so?" he asked._

"_That stupid crying baby will cry all night and my room is right next door!" she exclaimed._

_Wally pictured the thought in his head._

_The baby crying._

_His baby crying._

_He wouldn't even know what to do. Kuki slept through everything, so it would be up to him to wake up._

_He shook at the thought of it._

_That was way too much responsibility._

"_Are you okay?" Hoagie asked me after I stared at Mushi for too long of a time._

"_What? Oh yeah," he lied, "Fine."_

_Wallabee never let his friends know he was nervous. They would just smile and say "You can do this Wallabee."_

_Which was a lie._

_And it was Mushi's words that confirmed it._

_He couldn't do this!_

_What the crud was he doing! He was still a kid himself, a kid at heart mind you but still a kid._

_He couldn't be a father._

_Hoagie, Mushi and Wally were eating dinner._

"_Where's Abby and Kuki?" Hoagie asked._

_He continued playing with his food._

"_Wally?"_

"_What?" he looked up, "Oh. Yeah. Abby needed Kuki to run to the convenient store with her. Or something."_

_They continued eating. Kuki's parents were out of town that week._

"_Darn I forgot I had to pick up milk to make ice cream for desert." Hoagie said heading towards the door._

"_I'll get it," someone volunteered. It took Wally a moment to realize he said that._

_What was he doing?_

"_You will?" Hoagie asked._

"_Sure…" Wally put on his jacket and ran out the door._

"I stopped at my parents' house and got my stuff." Wally said staring at the wall, "Is that what Abby and Kuki were up to?"

I shrugged. I didn't know the details.

"You didn't even say good bye…." I heard Lilli say in the softest voice she's ever used. Wally stood up and put his plate in the sink.

He didn't hear her.

I shook it off.

Lilli was over this.

Right?

"I can't believe it," Wallabee sighed. "I'm going to my room."

And he closed the door behind him.

It was a lot to take in.

"I've got it!" Lilli smiled.

I smiled too, "Got what?"

"A plan to make him pay for what he's done."

She laughed.

Not normal "ha, ha" funny kind of laugh.

An evil laugh.

"Oh no…" I muttered under my breath.

**Sorry its short.**

**I have to go some where soon and wanted to update before then.**

**Lilli has some plans of revenge.**

**Review**


	9. Too late to hide

**I am so sorry.**

**I meant to update this before going on vacation.**

**And even if I didn't I was told my hotel would have internet.**

**I'm sorry.**

**And then right as I opened fan fiction to post this**

**My computer blue screened.**

**:)**

**On with the story.**

"What?" I asked, "I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong. All these years I thought he left because he literally couldn't stay. I thought his job made him move. I thought wrong."

"Calm down…" I tried to persuade her.

"Calm down? I can't. I need to humiliate him! The way I was!"

You couldn't help but stare if you saw her.

Her breathing was increased and she laughed evilly. She had the scariest smile I had ever seen.

"The way you were?" I asked.

She stopped smiling, "In school we had to make Christmas presents for our parents. Do you know how hard it is to explain why you can't make a paper tie for your dad?"

I shook my head. No I couldn't.

"He needs to pay," she told me.

The next day was uneventful.

Though I did notice something.

It wasn't much.

Except Wallabee was avoiding Lilli.

It was that noticeable and maybe because Lilli's lost it she can't see it.

He rushes out of here before Lilli woke up.

And when he comes back in the afternoon after another job interview but before another one he peaks his head in the door and looks around.

He says nothing when he sees me but when he hears the bathroom door open he grabs his resume off the counter and slams the door.

"Was that Wally?" Lilli asks me.

I shake my head, "No. Just me. Playing with the door."

She gives me a weird looks before sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

I decided to do a little digging that afternoon. So I did the unthinkable.

I opened the door to Wallabee's room.

Maybe something in there could tell me when was going on.

It was a simple room, one window above the bed, a small closet.

I opened the closet door.

Orange must be his favorite color.

On the floor was a box. I opened the lid.

Pictures of Miss Sanban.

I should've guessed.

But in the bottom of the box was something white.

Something I didn't expect to see.

Something I knew I needed to go see Wally about now.

I ran out of his room and tip toed past the sleeping Lilli.

When I got to the club he performs at it was crowded as usual.

I walked in and snuck through the crowd until I was backstage.

"Is Wallabee Beatles going on soon?" I asked a man wearing a microphone and headphones holding a clipboard.

"Beatles?" he asked with a chuckle. "He only does nights. Come back in four hours."

I was about to head back when I saw Wallabee sitting backstage on a couch looking through a wrestling magazine.

"Wally?" I tapped him. He jumped.

"Oh hey Amanda. I thought you were someone else."

"Lilli?" I asked.

"No," he lied. "Someone else…"

"Why are you avoiding her?"

He gave me a look, "Avoiding? Her?"

"Yes."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Just tell me Wallabee," I pleaded.

He looked down at the floor and muttered something. Something I didn't understand.

"What?" I asked.

"I said I don't want to love her." He never looked up.

"I heard you but what are you talking about?"

Wallabee Beatles gave me the most serious look ever.

"I don't want to love her."

"Why?"

"She's my daughter. I know that. And I know that she's going back with Kuki and if she's anything like her… If she's like my Kuki….I won't want to give her up."

Never in my life expect to hear that.

Not from him.

"But you gave her and Kuki up so easily the first time."

"Easily?" he asked me. Choking on the memories. "I had to keep myself under lock and key to avoid going back!"

"Why didn't you want to go back?" I asked.

"Lilli deserves someone better than me as her father." Wally sighed.

This is where is started to leave.

But before I did I had one more thing to say.

"You've spent this whole week with her. the hug you two had when Lilli revealed herself. You can try to avoid her until Miss Sanban-Kuki takes her home!"

I took a pause, "but you already love her, don't you?"

He didn't say anything.

I didn't expect him to.

I held the paper in my hand but left without saying a word about it.

It would come up later.

**Its short I know but I will update sooner than I have been.**

**So review.**

**Also I couldn't help but notice that a lot of people are viewing this story (I can check that, you know)**

**But not a lot have been reviewing.**

**It's okay. I won't take that offensively.**

***sobs***

**Even without an account you can review.**

**I spend time writing this.**

**And all I ask is you guys telling me if I'm doing a good job**

**IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!**

**Wally: yes.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* **

**SO review. Please.**


	10. Wally is an idiot Wally: am not!

I counted.

From when I opened the door to the building and left, I stood outside the building and counted.

It wasn't long before Wally chased me out of the place.

12 seconds.

He said he would walk me home. You know?

So I won't get kidnapped.

Though he was in the KND. He knows I'm capable of taking care of myself.

It wasn't I he was worried about.

When we got back to his place I heard it.

The sweet sound of a guitar.

Wally heard it too and upon opening the door saw where the sound was coming from.

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around._

She was playing (Who knew-pink) a lovely song.

Lilli was I mean. I sat down the couch next to her as she played.

Wally didn't leave the door way and I'm not sure she noticed him there.

He looked totally out of it.

Bewildered.

Lilli continued to play.

Wally continued to stare.

…What is going on?

When the song ended Lilli turned her head towards me and screamed.

I was right.

She didn't see Wally there.

Wally jumped too.

"Where did you learn that song?" he asked, ignoring her shock. He didn't seem mad she had his guitar either.

Lilli wasn't the one to play in front of others. Just like Wally no one even knew she could play guitar and sing like that.

I only knew because I walked in on her singing alone in her room one night.

I believe Wally and Kuki had a similar past.

"Kuki wrote it." I stated, since her legs were still shaking from the performance.

Wally looked like he was deep in thought.

"When I dated her… she wrote a very similar song." He stated to no one. "The beginning was the same. And it was a love song…"

"Was it about you?" I asked.

"I asked her. And she denied it. But…"

Why would she change this song to a break up one after he left it wasn't about him.

He sighed.

I could tell he was nervous. I mean his ex would be here tomorrow!

I, on the other hand, was still nervous about whatever Lilli was planning.

-but I put the thought in the back of my head.

Wally ordered pizza and just as we started eating he snuck out the door. I saw him out of the corner of my eye and jumped to my feet like any good KND agent could. And opened the door tackling him to the ground.

"Crud."

"Where are you going?" I asked. Lilli ran out into the hall.

"I'm going to preform," Wally said as I dug my nails into his neck, "Wow you must be a good KND operative."

"Of course," I said jumping off him, "With a leader as good as Lilli who wouldn't be."

Wally gave me and Lilli a look of astonishment as he got up off the floor and brushed himself off.

It occurred to me that he didn't know that.

"Your sector leader?" Wally asked. Lilli smiled, blushing, unable to say anything else. "That's great!"

It was the first time I ever heard Wallabee compliment her. I smiled at them.

"Can we come with you?" I asked. Wally looked down at his watch, he didn't have the time to argue.

When we got there Lilli got restless. Shifting her weight around. Starring at the ceiling.

Is she okay?

"Lilli," I tapped her shoulder.

She jumped.

Before I could speak Wally got on stage. Everyone clapped.

Even me.

And Lilli.

Lilli?

Wally started playing (Hey there Delilah Cover by Chilled Chaos) a totally original song.

"I regret it." She spoke up but only barely. Her eyes not leaving Wally on stage as he played.

"Regret it? What?" I turned to her, she didn't look at me. Only him.

Wally continued singing and playing his guitar on stage.

That was until it slipped from his hands.

Hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Everyone in the audience gasped.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I was sure it was the manager because we didn't pay to enter.

I was wrong.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You know why I'm here," my dad said.

Wally, stuttering and barely listening to his words said into the microphone, "I uh… G-gotta go. I'll be back in five minutes."

And he rushed off stage. Towards us.

"What are you doing here?" Wally asked him. Yelling in a whisper.

"This is where Lilli told us to meet you," my dad said to him, "You didn't know that?"

Wally turned to Lilli who was looking at the ground.

Blushing.

"You invited him here?" He asked her. His cracking voice made it slightly obvious he was freaking out.

Then another thought hit him.

"Is Kuki here?" he asked my dad.

"I got an earlier flight then them." My dad exclaimed. Wally let out a loud breath. "You were good out there."

"You weren't supposed to see that." Wally stated.

"But I did," Hoagie smirked.

"Well that was my simple minded off springs fault!" he exclaimed. He was really serious about no one finding out his talent.

I know from Miss Sanban's stories that Wally says things he doesn't mean.

But maybe Lilli didn't know that.

Tears formed. I wasn't sure if they would fall but once they did I barely got to see them before she ran for the door.

Hoagie and Wally watched her with their eyes. When she opened the door it slammed shut behind her.

My dad glared.

Wally gave a nervous smile. Sweat poured down his Australian face.

My dad started to head for the door.

I grabbed his arm. He was always more of a dad to her. I shook my head.

Wally ran for the door. No one had to tell him. He just did it.

I'm not sure why he did. Maybe he felt bad.

Maybe he loved her.

When he got outside it was cold. And Lilli was sitting on the curb that night outside the place. No doubt waiting for her mom.

He sat next to her. He started to put his arm around her but quickly decided against it. Letting his hand hover above her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Lilli didn't look at him when she said it. She just continued to crying into her legs, "I invited them here to hurt you."

Wally gave her a look of astonishment.

"Why?"

"I wanted to embarrass you… like you did to me."

Of course Wally didn't understand.

"when did I do that?" he asked.

This made Lilli cry harder, her words coming out a little messed up. But Wally got it.

"I al-al-always had to explain you weren't around. When…when it got bad enough that the kids teased me I changed schools."

There was a silence.

Nothing was heard but the cold wind for several minutes.

"While we are admitting things." Wally said looking at the ground, "I broke into the hospital and saw you once."

Lilli looked him in the eyes.

"What?" she asked in a way that it was almost a laugh but still a cry.

Wally looked at the ground like it was his darkest secret, and to be honest it probably was.

He was in the same hospital as Kuki and didn't go make up with her. He was too scared to change his mind and make things right.

_-Flashback-_

_After getting the letter from Hoagie he had to go see you._

_So he found the hospital Kuki had picked and went to see her._

_He looked through the glass._

_There she was._

"_The cutest off all of them" he said to himself. Then he threw the thought to the back of his mind. Babies meant growing up and he didn't want to do that yet._

"_She sure is," a voice said behind him. Had he said that aloud?_

_Hoagie P. Gilligan._

"_Your back!" He exclaimed running to his friend, "I knew you would come back!"_

"_I uh…"_

"_Kuki's room is this way! Come on!" Hoagie pulled his friend but Wally wouldn't budge. "There is so much you should know! For starters Abby and I are- hey… What's wrong?"_

_Wally shook his head. Too ashamed to say it._

"_You're not back; Are you?" Hoagie asked. His voice low._

"_No…"_

"_Then why did you come?" Hoagie said in a pissed off voice. He headed down the hall and into the room on the corner._

_Wally knew he could be telling Kuki that he was there and if he was it wouldn't be long until she ran out of her room and beat him with a baby bottle._

_He turned around to give Lilli one last look. He looked through the glass._

"_Which one is yours?" a man next to him asked._

_Wally gave him a weird look before pointing to his sleeping daughter._

"_She's cute." The man smiled. "Cute little girl like that is gonna need her daddy to protect her."_

Wally was still looking at the street.

"I have never regret anything more. And I always figured if anyone was going to get me to meet you, it would be Hoagie." Wally said finally looking up and smiling at his daughter. "He gave you my addresses?"

She nodded.

Wally reached his freezing hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

He showed it to her.

It was a picture from the hospital that day. Of a sleeping little baby.

"It's the only picture I have on here," Wally said to himself but loud enough for Lilli to hear.

Lilli shivered.

He didn't realize what he was doing until he gave her his jacket.

"Its cold. Do you want to come back inside?"

Lilli frowned, "I'm waiting for my mom to take me home."

It burned. He felt like someone kicked him in his heart. Only worse.

His biggest fear about being a father was not only that he couldn't do it right but also that he wouldn't be a good one to Lilli.

And he feels like he did that anyway.

"Then I'll wait with you." Wally stated.

Only two seconds later did a car pull up and park next to their feet.

Kuki and Abby got out.

Wally gulped.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I know Hoagie did.**

**Hoagie: I'm finally in this! It's been so long!**

**Though I don't think Abby was in this at all (besides flashbacks) so it'll be good having her here.**

**Abby: That's what you think.**

**Review and tell me what you think Abby will do to Wally.**


	11. Do you want me to read it? No

**The story is almost over.**

**AWWWWWW**

**I know it's sad but I have many more stories**

**Random Reader: Stories like this one?**

**Me: well Uh… not exactly. I do have a story called 'Only a week' that has the same Wally and his daughter meet for the first time story though it's not as good as this one.**

**On with the story**

Lilli sprang up and ran to her mom.

It was obvious she had been crying.

That didn't look good for Wally.

"Kuki." Wally said.

"Wally."

My mom ran past them both, pushing Wally out of the way.

"Baby!" she exclaimed. Wally turned around to see my mom hugging me.

"How long were you there?" Wally asked.

I shrugged. I was there the whole time. Mentally recording their conversation.

Hoagie walked outside and joined us. He stayed silent.

"She came to me," Wally explained. "I didn't kidnap her. I wouldn't do that to you."

Miss Sanban didn't say anything.

For three minutes no one spoke.

"Wally you're on!" Someone opened the door and yelled out to him. Wally cringed.

"Oh what?" Abby asked. Wally blushed.

"Uh nothing…" Wally said, trying to act natural.

Wally was seconds away from running inside when Kuki grabbed him by the collar.

"Abby take Amanda and Lilli inside." Kuki said tightening her grip.

Abby was about to object but saw the point as mute and dragged us inside.

Once we were inside Kuki blew a fuse.

"What the heck Wallabee!"

She let go of him and he brushed himself off.

"I called you as soon as I found out she was here! She used some fake name before then!"

"Not that Wally!" she kicked him. "I mean leaving!"

Wally closed his eyes. He had practiced this conversation especially hard but nothing can prepare you for it.

"I left a note…"

Kuki reached into her pocket and pulled out a paper.

"Want me to read it?" she asked. She was crying. You didn't need tears to tell you that. Her voice was full of it.

"No."

"Dear Kuki,

If you're reading this then you probably thought I was hiding back at my parent's place. Well As you might've figured out… I am not.

You're going to be a great mother. I promise you that. But there is a promise I cannot keep.

I can't stay.

You can do this. I can't.

-Wallabee Beatles."

Wally hung his head.

"I'm not good with words."

"You're no good at anything!"

With nothing else to say Kuki scooted past him and ran inside.

Wally turned around to do the same but hit something that was standing in his path.

"You're everywhere!" Wally exclaimed.

"I was listening through the window," I smiled.

"Look I don't wanna talk about it."

"Do you want Lilli to leave while she's mad at you?"

"What?" he asked me. He stopped walking.

I put my arm on his shoulder. He shivered. Lilli still had his jacket.

"The only memories she has of her father… is him being a complete idiot."

Wally sighed, "I can't fix that."

I smirked.

"But you can."

I dug around in my pocket for a minute before pulling out a white piece of paper. The second I handed to Wally his eyes got as big as saucers.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes," I smirked.

"How did you get this?"

"Don't change the subject."

And I pushed him inside.

Kuki, Abby and Hoagie decided to get some dinner there and sat a table near the stage.

That only made Wally more nervous. He peaked out through the curtain.

"I can't do it."

"You have to." I told him.

"Okay everyone!" The announcer told us, "Next we have Wally Beatles!"

Abby choked on her soup.

Lilli squirmed in her seat. She just wanted to go home.

Wally ran out on stage. He was wearing a white shirt (Lilli _still _had his jacket) and a loose tie.

He picked up his guitar from the floor where it fell.

His eyes locked with Kuki's when he took his seat on the stool near the microphone.

"I wrote this song. Myself. And only one other person had heard it before. It was intended to be played for my daughter when she born. I ended up going back and breaking all the promising in the song and I'm sorry Lilli. I'm going to play it now."

I saw a smile tugging at Miss Sanban's lips. Though she'd never admit she did that.

Wally started to play (I won't give up-Jason Mraz) the song. He wrote this before Lilli was born.

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**It's like watching the night sky**_

_**Or a beautiful sun rise**_

_Flashback_

"_Kuki!" he exclaimed chasing her down the hall at school._

"_Hey Wally," she smiled at her boyfriend._

"_I wrote a song for our son."_

"_Son?" Miss Sanban giggled, "What if it's a girl?"_

_Wally now rolled his eyes, "Yeah right Kuki. Like that would happen."_

_Kuki playfully punched him in the arm._

_**There's so much they hold,**_

_**Just like them old stars**_

_**I see that you've come so far**_

_**To be right where you are**_

"_Kuki, I love you."_

_It was the first time he had ever said it._

_She knew he cared for her but Love?_

"_You do?"_

_His blushing face couldn't answer._

_She kissed him, "I love you too Wally."_

When the song ended everyone stood up to give a round of applause. Even my mom.

Wait what?

She stood up and clapped.

Then slowly walked towards the stage.

Wally smiled at the audience but avoided eye contact with Kuki or Lilli.

He was blushing.

My mom got on stage, snatched the guitar from Wally,

And hit him over the head with it.

WAIT. WHAT?

Within seconds he was old cold.

**Dun Dunn Dun.**

**I need four reviews.**

**Or Maybe I'll update after my cousins leave tonight.**

**Review!**


	12. the next chapter is the last

**Wally: What is an old cold?**

**Me: -.- Okay I get it. I wrote old cold instead of out cold in the last chapter.**

**If you noticed it you get a cyber-cookie.**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It was sure sign he was still alive.

He blinked a few times and once his eyes fully opened he started screaming.

"Where is she! They have her!"

My dad gave him a weird look, "Have who?"

Wally looked around the room. It was a hospital no less. Only my dad and I were in there.

"Nothing." He swore it off. I wasn't so sure it was nothing.

But my dad seemed to ignore his outburst.

"Do you remember what happened?" my dad asked. He seemed calm.

"You're wife hit me?" he asked. My dad smacked him.

"No you abandon your daughter!"

I laughed.

"What the crud man!"

"Amanda go stand in the hall way," my dad's patience was thinning and he didn't seem calm at all anymore. I went to the hallway but peaked my head in the door.

"I have been waiting to hit you with a guitar for years and Abby gets to do it!" he seemed full of regret.

"What?" Wally asked. He seemed afraid. From what I've heard, my dad was a calm guy in the KND. Always making jokes (and they are hilarious by the way) but this was out of character.

"Didn't that hit the back of the head knock your brain back in place Wally?" he asked. "You left Kuki. You love Kuki."

"I used to-"

"Oh don't give me that, you still love her and its killing you that you hurt her so much."

Wally blushed.

My dad stormed out of the room. I let him pass me and entered the room myself.

"What was that about?"

"When you and Kuki were planning out your lives together, you had him to help. He didn't have you when I happened."

Wally frowned.

"Oh."

"You were dreaming about her?"

"Who?"

I gave him a duh look, "Lilli."

He gave a fake smile, "Yeah right." He said sarcastically.

I chose my words carefully in my head. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him.

"She's gone."

I'd say by the way his expression changed, I chose wrong.

"What?" he asked. Concerned.

"She, Kuki, and my mom went home hours ago,"

He looked actually upset about it.

But then he changed his expression to a fake one.

"Well good for her."

I frowned.

"You don't mean that?"

"I do. She's going to have a better life without me."

"You still think that huh," I sighed; heading for the door, "But will you have a better life without her?"

He muttered something under hi breath, something about me not understanding it, and I left.

"What is she talking about?" he asked himself.

Tests for serious brain damage had to be done so they gave him laughing gas and went through his thoughts.

After that he fell asleep. He slept for a while before the doctor woke him.

A man in a lab coat walked in. He said he went through it and Wally was stupid but didn't have brain damage.

When he was gone Wally went through the notes the doctor recorded.

_Lilli._

_Where is she?_

_Home. She's home Wally._

_Stupid moron let her slip away again._

_Didn't we want this?_

_No._

_And Kuki, you still love her._

_Do not!_

_2 plus 2 is pizza._

He could try to lie to himself but not anymore. After seeing this he knew what to do.

He jumped up and fled from the hospital.

He knew where he was going and one could stop him.

**Special shout out.**

**I stole a review**

**Wally: you did what?**

**Divachick86 left a review and I used part of it… in here.**

**Don't sue me.**

**Review.**


	13. You are the class

**So this is the end.**

**You haven't even read the chapter yet but you have a good idea in your mind on what is going to happen.**

**I barely know what's going to happen.**

**I have a ton of other stories. You can read them.**

**I haven't completed all of them and hope to soon.**

**So check them out after reading this.**

**If you like 3/4 you are in luck, that's the pairing I usually write about.**

How does one apologize?

He's done so much wrong, how can he get this right?

He can't.

And he knows it.

When he was that age he hated adults like him. Probably because the KND taught him so.

He never had a legit reason to hate his parents. Besides them bringing him to bring your daughter to work day.

But Kuki was there so it was alright.

Kuki.

He never gave her a reason to hate him either. Sure, he said things he regrets. Making her cry wasn't on his list of things he wanted to do. But she always forgave him.

She probably cried when she found the note.

So how does one apologize for this?

Most people would think that he can run up her driveway, knock on the door, and tell them how he feels.

But Wallabee Beatles wasn't one for feelings. The only reason Kuki ever found out how he felt was because he heard my dad tell Wally to tell her how he feels.

"_Shut up. Who said I cruddy love her?"_

"_I never said love." My dad smirked._

_Wally frowned, "shut up."_

When Kuki revealed her hiding spot Wally went as red as an apple.

Wally didn't know what to say.

When he got to their driveway he stood outside of it.

How does one do this?

He walked up and down the street. Passing several houses and always turning back and passing Lilli's house.

He couldn't work up the nerve to go knock on the door.

He just kept pacing.

Back and forth.

Back and Forth.

Wally kept pacing. He had his arms behind his back. His eyes on the ground.

Once his eye wondered and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hi Wally," I waved.

"How long have you been there?" Wally asked me. He wasn't in a cheerful mood.

I look down at my watch, "twenty minutes. You passed me six times."

"Is this your house?" he tried to change the subject. I lived only a couple houses down from Lilli.

"It is," I said. "You are lucky my mom didn't see you here."

"Well see you," Wally said, trying to walk away.

"Don't play dumb Wally."

He blushed, "How do I do this?"

"Knock on her door and tell her you want to be a part of her life," I said standing up and walking towards him.

"But what if she doesn't want me?"

I laughed. I laughed for the longest time. So long in fact when I stopped laughing Wally had the biggest frown on.

"Sorry," I said, "It's just Lilli asked me that same thing when we went to see you."

Wally thought about it. That must be hard.

"If you don't do this Wallabee, if you just leave, if you chicken out like you did that night or at the hospital that morning, you'll regret it."

He frowned. He knew I was right.

I went back inside my house and he walked down the street towards Lilli's house. I ran through my kitchen, past my mom, and out the back door. I ran through several random backyards before running into Lilli's and dashing inside.

If he was going to knock on the door I was gonna know.

But he didn't.

For the longest time I just sat and watched TV.

No one at the door.

Lilli was in her room. Kuki, err I mean Miss Sanban, says she's tramatized. I can only see her if she lets me, which is what Miss Sanban thinks I'm waiting for.

Did he leave?

After a few hours I headed home. There was no point.

He abandon her.

I thought he was better then that.

When I got home I spread out on my couch, my mom went to the store to pick something up so it was just me and my dad.

The doorbell rang. Looks like Lilli was finally ready to talk. I was contemplating weather or not to tell her Wally came this close to being in her life.

But before I could decide against it I saw his familiar face at the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I live here," I gave him a suspicious look.

"I thought you'd be at Lilli's…"

I let him in, "You know me better than your own daughter,"

"Well I'm hoping to change that," he said once he was inside.

My dad looked up from the robot he was working on.

"Numbuh four?"

"I wasn't there because I was sure I couldn't do it." He stated. "You're better at this then me,"

"Why are you here?" he asked his friend.

"I had to wait until Abby left to tell you," he said, "I left her once. I can't do it again."

"Who, Lilli or Kuki?"

Wally blushed at the sound of his ex-girlfriend's name. "L-Lilli of course."

My dad laughed. "It's up to Kuki and Lilli."

I walked down the street with him. My dad wanted no part in what Kuki would do to Wally.

"You excited?" I asked him.

"No." he muttered.

"Cheer up, you're gonna be a father!" I laughed.

Wally frowned but I could see a slight smirk.

Wally found himself no longer able to move when we got the door.

"You can do this!" I said, "Knock on the door."

"I can't," Wally shook his head. He wasn't going to budge.

I quickly knocked on the door and ran for it. Wally was about to yell at me but within seconds was face to face with Kuki Sanban.

"Wallabee?" she asked.

"Hey Kuki…"

"Is that Wallabee Beatles?" a voice screamed from inside.

"No dad," Kuki called back, she stood on the porch and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry."

"I am too," Kuki frowned. "You left us. My dad was going to literally kill you."

"I don't like hurting you, you know?"

"What?"

"When we were little and I made ya cry," He said pacing, I guess he did that when he was nervous, "I always felt bad about it."

"You came back?"

"I did. I can't lose you-err I mean her again."

Kuki blushed, "I don't know Wally…"

"Please," he begged.

"Ask Lilli."

The hallway seemed different then he remembered it.

It was smaller to him. I guess in comparison. Last time he was here he helped Hoagie assemble the crib. He was 16.

He remembered which room it was but still brought me along to show him.

"Any final words of advice?" he whispered.

"She hated Twilight." I smiled. Wally rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she sniffled. Wally entered the room.

Once she saw him she tried to wipe the tears to act like she hadn't been crying. Her room was kind of a mess. She had a few pictures on the wall, some of me. She even had a Nigel Uno Poster. A in the corner was small hole in the wall.

She was in bed with a purple rainbow monkey that looked oddly familiar.

"Is that a My First rainbow monkey?" he asked sitting on the foot of her bed.

"Yeah?" she sniffled, "My mom got it for me."

"I figured me might," he glared, "I never liked rainbow cruddies, but your _mom_ had one it was so old it grew a beard."

Amanda laughed. I couldn't help but hear from the hallway while I was ease dropping that Wally said 'mom' Weird. Maybe it was the first time it had really occurred to him Kuki was a mom. She was doing something so adult and started it when still a teen. The rainbow monkey proved she was still a kid at heart though even through everything, which made Wally smile.

"I'm not going to leave again. As long as it's okay with you?"

She didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"And I don't like Twilight either."

-Current day-

I looked up from my paper. My classmates were actually listening?

I glance over at the clock. Three hours I've been talking nonstop yet everyone acts like I just started.

"Well…" one student said in front.

"Well what?" I asked.

"What happened next?" a boy in back asked.

"Well that's all I wrote," I explained, "But if you want to know what happened next I could tell you from memory…"

He nodded.

"Wally moved in with my dad and my family. He visited Lilli every day"

"Kuki's dad let him?" a voice called out.

"Not at first. At first he had him arrested for breaking and entering."

The class laughed, I found myself joining in.

"But after Miss Sanban insisted he drop the charges Wally was let free. And you know what? Wally still stayed after that!"

I smiled.

"Wally walked her to school. He met her at the bus stop and helped out at school events. He wasn't used to doing this but my dad was letting him live at his place for free."

"Eventually Wally and Kuki got back together. It was bound to happen eventually. And let me tell you it scarred Lilli for life…."

-Flashback-

"Hey mom," Lilli walked into her mother's room, "Have you seen Amanda's Shoes-AGHH!"

She screamed like a little girl. I ran in after her.

"What wrong-AGHH!"

Even I found myself screaming.

"Where you two just making out?" I asked. Wally blushed.

Kuki did too.

"Do you want to end up with another Lilli?" I exclaimed.

"What?" Lilli asked.

"No offense…"

-End up flashback-

"Why would you make that comment?" Lilli asked. I had nearly forgotten she was in my class. This is awkward.

"I wasn't wrong was I?" I asked, "10 months later they did end up with another Lilli!"

"His name is Willi," she corrected. I laughed.

"Basically they lived happily ever after," I said to the class and they clapped, "Currently they are engaged."

The class continued to clap for a long time. Lilli didn't clap though. I forgot to mention this to her.

The teacher looked up from her fifty shades of something book. She smiled. Apparently a break is exactly what she needed.

The door creaked and a blonde Australian opened it. Everyone clapped.

"Lilli schools been over for twenty minutes."

"It's Wallabee Beatles!" everyone seemed to yell at the same time. I, still being at the front of the room, hid my face behind my stack of papers.

"What?" he asked.

"How's Willi?" Tommy Wilson shouted from the back. Wally gave him a confused look.

"Why?" he started to ask but before he could everyone spoke up at once.

Questions like: "How's your fiancée?" and "Is Kani still mad?" and "How did you propose?" were asked all at once.

Wally looked towards me.

"What's that in your hand?" he asked me. I started to run back to my seat but he grabbed the papers from my hand in one swift motion.

He glanced through all of them.

He wasn't smiling.

"Really?" he asked. "How did you even know I was fired from my job right before you got there?"

I shrugged. "Google."

Lilli stood up. Her dad was taking her home now.

"She probably left out all the good stuff," Wally said heading to the front of the class. Lilli frowned and sat back down.

"Did she tell you how I proposed to Kuki?" he asked.

"No," everyone smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"After Willi Kani made you and you agreed? Not exactly a classy proposal."

"Hey," he smiled looking at the paper, "I'm telling the story now,"

He looked at the class of Fan girls and boys who had looks on their faces as if they were being told some sort of fan fiction about an awesome show or something.

"Wait a minute," he looked at me. "You told the whole story?"

Whoops. Maybe I should've left him abandoning Lilli out. But too late now huh?

**I am planning a one shot and possibly a new story.**

**This whole thing was being told by Amanda.**

**You where the class.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Still review even though I won't be doing another chapter.**

**Sorry it's been like four days. I was going through summer withdraw.**

**I start school Wednesday.**

**Tell me in the reviews when (if you didn't already) start school. And even if you did tell me when you did.**

**I'm gonna be a freshman! NO. Crap.**

**What grade are you going into?**


End file.
